


This Love

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Infidelidad, M/M, Secretos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes no era solo físico, ahora sí, o eso se decían siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

*

-¿Estás seguro que no faltan cartas?- Niall estaba con el ceño fruncido observando las cartas que tenía en las manos.

-Ya te dije que están completas- le dijo por tercera vez Liam.

-Pues algo no cuadri...-Niall se puso a mover sus cartas de nuevo.

Zayn rodo los ojos y saco una carta más, haciendo su juego.

-Es el alcohol que traes en la sangre- le dijo Zayn dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Niall solo le dio una mirada.

-No creo- dijo Liam bajando sus cartas- tomo menos que Hazza y Lou...

Zayn vio de reojo a los otros dos, sentados en el sillón.

Niall gimió- Creo que soy muy malo en esto...

-No lo creas, lo eres- le dijo Liam

Niall se recostó en la cama, estaba recargado en la cabecera, mirando de frente a Liam y Zayn, que le daban la espalda a Louis y Harry miéntras platicában en el sillón.

Bueno, platicando era un decir, la verdad era que desde que salieron del bar y subieron al cuarto Louis, Harry y Niall habían estado diciendo incoherencias y riéndose por cualquier motivo, todo por culpa de los muchos tragos de alcohol que se habían tomado. Niall se había interesado en jugar a   
las cartas cuando había visto a Liam y Zayn en la cama. Louis y Harry se habían quedado en el sillón riendo y tocándose de más, como Zayn le había dicho a Liam ya en varias ocasiones.

Zayn siguió jugando con Liam cuando Niall se aburrió de no ganar ni una sola vez. Pero había estado viendo fijamente a los dos jugar, tratando de encontrar su error.

Liam todavía había estado escuchando reír a Louis y Harry cuando de pronto todo se volvió muy silencioso.

-Mierda- escucho murmurar a Niall y lo observo.

-Solo tienes que practicar más...

-Olvida eso Liam- Niall sonaba alterado y miraba fijamente detrás de Liam.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

Antes de que Niall le contestara Liam observo a Zayn y los dos voltearon hacia atrás. Casi podría jurar que los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo. No era que realmente no lo hubierán visto antes, más bien no creían verlo de nuevo.

Louis y Harry estaban muy juntos, demasiado, aunque ese no era el problema, ni siquiera era un problema que Louis estaba acariciando los rizos de Harry, no, el problema era que se estaban besando. 

Y Liam se daba cuenta y Zayn y Niall también, de que no parecían sorprendidos o querer parar.

No supo que hacer, no reacciono, ni los otros dos chicos. Se quedaron por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y Liam hubiera jurado que seguirían así si no fuera por el movimiento de Louis.

Niall se puso de pie sobre la cama cuando Louis levanto una pierna y con ayuda de Harry que tenía las manos en su cintura lo ayudaba a sentarse encima de él. Cuando Louis les dio la espalda y siguió besando a Harry, fue cuando los tres reaccionaron.

-¡Hey!- les grito Zayn acercándose. Él y Liam habían saltado de la cama al instante, Niall se acerco pero aún estaba encima de la cama.

Louis y Harry no voltearon a verlo en ningún momento, de hecho parecían más entusiasmados.

Liam se apresuró y tomo de la cintura a Louis levantándolo y alejándolo de Harry lo más que pudo, Zayn intervino cuando Harry se aferró a la mano que le tendía Louis para que no los separaran.

-¡Suéltalo Liam!- Le gritaba Harry- ¡Déjame en paz Zayn! Za...

Zayn solo se aferró más al cuerpo de Harry cuando este se puso de pie, y lo tomo también de la cintura.

-Mierda Liam- le dijo Louis riendo- suéltame, voy a ser bueno.

Harry y Louis rompieron a reír, pero ambos intentaban acercarse. La realidad era que estaban forcejeando muy fuerte como para que estuvieran tan ebrios como parecían.

Niall se bajó de la cama y se interpuso entre ellos, de frente a Harry lo tomo de las manos y lo observo por un momento.

-Basta- le dijo y Harry pareció calmarse un poco, sin embargo un puchero había aparecido en su rostro.

-Aguafiestas- les dijo y dejo de moverse- suéltame Zayn.

Zayn titubeo por un momento, pero luego lo soltó, Harry se sentó en el sofá, pero por si las dudas Niall se sentó a su lado.

Louis también se tranquilizó y Liam lo soltó dándole una mirada. Se movió hasta la cama y parecía que iba a tomar asiento, cuando de pronto cambio la dirección y se encontró con la mano extendida de Harry, lo atrajo y sus cuerpos se encontraron, pero antes de comenzar a besarse de nuevo, Zayn tomo a Louis con mucha fuerza de la cintura y lo alejo al menos tres metros de Harry. 

Abrió la puerta y salió con Louis del cuarto de Liam.

***

-Que mierda te pasa Louis- le dijo apenas entraron a su cuarto.

Louis se soltó riendo- Nada, nada, solo me divierto, deberías de intentarlo al menos una vez.

Zayn se quedó en la puerta observándolo fijamente.

-Quiero pensar que esto solo es por lo borrachos que estaban.

Louis se encogió de hombros y falló al sentarse en la orilla de la cama, se cayó de lado y se dio un fuerte golpe en el codo.

-Como quieras- dijo Louis frotándose- Quiero ir al baño.

Zayn dejo que su amigo se metiera en el baño y cuidando de cerrar la puerta por fuera, para que Louis no saliera, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Liam.

***

-¿Y Louis?- dijo Harry.

El rizado estaba sentado en una de la sillas, tomándose un café que seguramente Liam había pedido.

-En el baño- le contesto Zayn, dándole una mirada a Niall, que estaba de pie a mitad de la habitación. 

Se quedaron en silencio solo escuchando a Harry sorber el café de la tasa y a Liam guardando las cartas.

-No sé por qué se ponen así- les murmuro Harry- no es nada del otro mundo.

-Louis tiene novia.

Liam se sentó a su lado y lo observo de reojo. Harry solo se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros y desvio la mirada. 

Escucharon desde el pasillo los gritos de alguien y Zayn dio un respingo.

-Deje encerrado a Louis- les dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Liam vio a Harry levantarse para seguirlo.

-Metete a bañar Hazz- escucho al rubio decirle.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo guio al baño, metiendose con él. Liam suspiro cansado y se puso a guardar las cartas que estaban regadas por toda la cama.

***

Cuando entró pudo ver a Louis sentado en la ventana, volteando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo el pelinegro.

Louis solo le dio una mirada- Intentaba salir de este encierro.

-¿Trepándote a las paredes del edificio?

-Tal vez.

Zayn negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a entrar de nuevo- Estas loco.

El chico camino hacia la puerta, pero Zayn lo detuvo.

-Oye, espera, quiero hablar.

Vio a Louis poner tensos los hombros y voltearse cautelosamente- ¿Qué?

-Tú y Harry no se traen nada de nuevo ¿verdad?- le murmuro viéndolo a los ojos- ¿Son algo así como novios de nuevo? 

Louis arrugó el ceño. No entendía que mierda decía Zayn. El y Harry habían dejado de estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, habían dejado de salir desde hacía más de un año.

-Claro, Harry y yo lo dejamos, ¿Lo recuerdas, toda la charla con Will y Simón?.

Zayn la recordaba, perfectamente.

Louis se recargo en la puerta y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos fastidiado, se supone que había terminado todo con Harry para no tener que lidiar con todos los ojos encima de ellos.

Y es que Louis y Harry si habían tenido una relación. Justo después de que salieran del concurso de X-Factor. Louis siempre se llevó muy bien con Harry, desde que se conocieron hicieron rápidamente clic. Y cuando termino con Hannah pudo ver a Harry con otros ojos, pudo ver lo   
realmente adorable que era, y lo perfecto que era el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Harry era una persona ideal para él, podían quedarse horas viéndose a los ojos sin cansarse, podían hacer tanto ruido que terminaban hartando a los vecinos. Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos Louis aún no reconocía del todo los sentimientos que tenía por Harry. Luego un día simplemente lo   
vio salir del baño, completamente desnudo, empapado de gotitas de agua. Y supo que algo pasaba, porque aunque lo había visto desnudo ya muchas veces, esa tarde quiso ir y llenarle el cuerpo de besos.

Y lo hizo, y Harry no lo detuvo. Simplemente le sonrió y le murmuro que ya era hora de que se animara. Y Louis se encontró teniendo relaciones con su compañero de banda. 

Si era sincero consigo mismo y si se lo hubieran contado meses atrás no creería nada, pero él en verdad lo amaba, y pudo ver lo que era realmente amar a alguien. Y no es que no hubiera amado a Hannah, pero nunca tuvo esa conexión, solo una mirada y sabía qué hacer. Solo eso. 

Así que si, Louis y Harry habían tenido una relación, algo escandalosa como les decía siempre Niall. 

Vivían juntos y siempre estaban pegados él uno al otro. Liam y Zayn los habían encontrado cada uno en dos o tres ocasiones en pleno acto sexual. Zayn había gritado mucho, no por el acto en sí, más bien porque estaban en la habitación del chico, un día que se habían quedado en el piso de Zayn a dormir.

Cuando Liam los había encontrado demostró más sensatez y solo les dijo que tuvieran cuidado. Louis se había partido de risa y no había podido seguir cogiéndose a Harry. Y es que estaban en la cocina de su casa, y Liam los había descubierto cuando había entrado por algo de tomar. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que se iba a quemar el trasero con la estufa?

Pero todo tenía una falla y Louis y Harry la notaron a meses de haber iniciado aquello. Harry no hablaba de lo que le molestaba y Louis no lo hacía por miedo a romper esa nube de paz. La verdad no aguantaron mucho, y pronto los dos se estaban gritando lo cansados que estaban de tener miles de ojos encima de ambos. 

Fue en esa época en que se mandaban mensajes en Twitter, esa época en la que sus madres bromeaban diciendo que eran esposos, fue esa época, la que derrumbo todo.

Ni Harry ni Louis estaban preparados para el acoso de las cámaras, y eso que solo pensaban que tenían algo. Se cansaron y en una muestra de cordialidad, se sentaron a valorar si querían seguir con aquel peso encima de los hombros.

Decidieron dejarlo, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Louis nunca se arrepintió de dejarlo, y Harry tampoco. Siguieron siendo amigos, como antes, solo que en ocasiones se reían de chistes con demasiado doble sentido. 

Pero estaban bien, habían tenido una junta con Simón, Will, Liam, Niall y Zayn, los únicos fuera de sus familias que sabían de su relación, y les dijeron que lo dejaban, que seguían siendo amigos y que estaban contentos. 

Luego él había conocido a Eleanor y había terminado en una relación con ella. Harry había salido con Caroline y con varias chicas. Sin celos, sin problemas, sin dramas.

El drama lo estaba haciendo su amigo, Zayn, viéndolo con esos ojos acusadores.

-¿Y si lo dejaron como es que se estaban besando?- dijo.

-Es un juego.

Zayn bufó- Si están juntos de nuevo no importa, solo quiero que entiendas que esta vez no solo tú y él están involucrados- movió la mano- te recuerdo a tu novia, Eleanor.

Louis arrugó los ojos- Lo sé, no está pasando nada, no sé por qué haces tanto drama.

-Louis, a mí no me importa que estén juntos, ustedes decidieron dejarlo, nadie los presiono.

El mayor se meció el cabello- Es solo un juego, ¿Qué tal si olvidamos todo lo que viste? Vamos a fingir que no sabes lo que ha estado pasando...

Zayn levanto la mano-¿Ha estado?- cerró los ojos-¿Desde cuándo?- se frotó el puente de la nariz-¿Qué han hecho?

Louis se alarmo y desvió la mirada. Mierda. No debió de haber dicho aquello.

-¿Louis?

-Unos meses, no importa, son solo cosas físicas, no es nada que no pueda controlar-luego se mordio el labio-No entiendes, no puedes haber tenido a Harry en tu cama y no sentirte tentado al verlo por las mañanas salir desnudo del cuarto. Es solo...

Zayn lo vio sonrojarse.

-Es tan jodidamente excitante. 

-¿Solo es por sexo?

Louis se removio incomodo- Supongo, de verdad no importa.

Zayn se acercó y le dio una mirada- Si importa, ¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso? Yo nunca he sido amigo de Eleanor, ni nada de eso, pero la estas engañando. ¿No la amas?

-Claro que la amo- Louis contestó tan rápido que fácilmente Zayn se dio cuenta de que era una respuesta entrenada, mecánica.

-Eso sonó tan falso- le dijo- Louis, si tú y Harry tienen algo, simplemente deja a Eleanor, no pareces muy contento a su lado, siempre me sorprende de lo feliz que te ves en las fotos junto a ella, y la cara de aburrimiento que en verdad pones cuando no hay cámaras de por medio. Si no estás a gusto déjalo, pero no la engañes. 

-Yo no...

-Mira- dijo Zayn cansado- esta vez, si sale a la luz todo el rollo con Harry, no van a quedar como dos enamorados, vas a quedar como un completo bastardo. Engañando a tu novia con tu compañero de banda y Harry no va a quedar bien parado.

Louis se mordió el labio- Zayn, déjame, si ni a Harry ni a mi nos importa, solo olvídalo.

El chico le puso una mano en su hombro- Solo toma en cuenta lo que te digo, si lo haces o no, es tu problema, solo piensa en que es lo que quieres.

-Quiero estar así con Harry- murmuro.

Zayn se pasó una mano por la cara- Esta bien, solo tengan cuidado, esta vez nosotros los vimos, si la próxima vez los ve alguien con una cámara encima, todo se viene abajo- tomo la manija- vete a dormir.

Louis asintió y antes de salir le dio un abrazo a Zayn, el chico lo respondió solo con una sola mano- Louis has las cosas bien, es lo único que pido.

El mayor se alejó sin voltear de nuevo la mirada, y Zayn se quedó un tiempo viendo al solitario pasillo, hasta que escucho como otra puerta se abría, vio los rizos de Harry por encima de una sudadera, mojados.

-¿Y Louis?- le preguntó.

Zayn le dio una mirada- En su cuarto.

Harry asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano, antes de entrar al cuarto de Louis sin tocar.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchó la voz de Niall a su lado.

Zayn suspiro y se encontró con la mirada de Liam- Tienen algo de nuevo- les dijo- al menos algo físico.

Liam arrugó el ceño y Niall rodo los ojos.

-¿En verdad?- Niall se apoyó en la manija de su cuarto- Que idiotas, si quieren estar juntos, que lo digan y ya.

Sin decir nada se metió a su cuarto y escucharon como se golpeaba contra una mesa.

-Creo que Niall sigue algo ebrio para entender lo que dije- Zayn se froto las manos.

-Yo no lo estoy, pero pienso igual que él- Liam se encogió de hombros- solo me preocupa Eleanor. 

-Lo mismo dije yo, pero Louis dijo que simplemente lo dejáramos.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en un largo silencio, que solo fue roto por la voz de Paul, diciéndoles desde el ascensor que se metieran ya a dormir. Mañana tenían ensayo a primera hora. 

Liam y Zayn se dijeron adiós con la mano y se metieron cada uno a su cuarto.

***

Harry se apretó contra Louis para poder recargar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El otro solo entrelazo su mano con la suya y juntaron más sus piernas.

-¿Está bien solo tener esto cierto?- le dijo Louis en la oscuridad.

Harry asintió- No hay presiones, me gusta, por ahora esta bien.

Louis hizo que Harry lo apretara aún más y dándole un beso a una de sus manos se quedó dormido. Él también estaba bien con eso, Harry tenía razón, cuando quisiéran algo más simplemente dejaría a Eleanor, y por él, que el mundo girara.

***

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
